kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
BVNDIT
}}BVNDIT (밴디트; an acronym for "Be Ambitious N Do It") is a five-member girl group under MNH Entertainment. They debuted on April 10, 2019 with their first digital single "BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!". Career '2019: Debut, "Dramatic", MGMA and ''Be!' On March 4, 2019, MNH Entertainment shared on Twitter that they were preparing for the debut of a new five-member girl group.Soompi: MNH Entertainment Is Launching a New Girl Group! Until then, the agency was known as the house of soloist and former I.O.I member, Chung Ha. On March 11, two members of the group were revealed, Yiyeon and Songhee. In the following day, Simyeong and Jungwoo were revealed. On March 13, the fifth and last member, Seungeun was revealed. Finally, on March 14, the name of the group "BVNDIT" was shared, as well as new teaser images of them. On March 25, MNH Entertainment confirmed that BVNDIT would make their debut on April 10 with the release of their first digital single, "BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!".Soompi: BVNDIT, The New Girl Group From Chungha's Agency MNH Entertainment, Is Gearing Up For Their Debut! In the following days, they released teaser photos of the members, units and the group in two differents concepts, one more mature and other more colorful and happy. On April 2, the agency started release prologue films of the members and a couple days later, on April 8 and 9, the teasers for the music video of the title track was shared. On April 10, BVNDIT released their debut digital single and the music video for "Hocus Pocus".Soompi: BVNDIT Casts A Spell On You In MV For Debut Track "Hocus Pocus" On May 6, 2019, MNH Entertainment announced via BVNDIT's Twitter that the group would make their first comeback with a new digital single called "Dramatic" on May 15.Soompi: Rookie Girl Group BVNDIT Is Already Planning a Return! On May 11, the teaser photos of the members and the group were released and on two days later, a video with a teaser of the song. Finally, on May 15, the performance video of "Dramatic" was released showing the members' dancing skills.Soompi: BVNDIT Says Everything They Do Is "Dramatic" In New Performance Video On July 17, MNH's girl group announced the fan club name via a Twitter post. The fandom is called "BVNDITBUL" (반딧불), which means "firefly" in Korean and it's pronounced "banditbul". On August 1, the 2019 M2 X Genie Music Awards ceremony was held and BVNDIT shared the stage with girl group NATURE and boy group VERIVERY. They performed songs by famous artist like TWICE's "Yes or Yes", MONSTA X's "Shoot Out" and Hwa Sa's "Twit".Soompi: Performances From 2019 M2 X Genie Music Awards Members Discography Mini albums * ''Be! (2019) Digital singles * "BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (2019) * "Dramatic" (2019) * "Cool" (2020) Trivia * Their name is pronounced like the word "bandit". Gallery BVNDIT group profile photo 1.png|Profile photo (1) BVNDIT group profile photo 2.png|Profile photo (2) BVNDIT BVNDIT, Be Ambitious! group promo photo.png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" BVNDIT BVNDIT, Be Ambitious group teaser photo (1a).png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (1A) BVNDIT BVNDIT, Be Ambitious group teaser photo (1b).png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (1B) BVNDIT BVNDIT, Be Ambitious! unit teaser photo (1c).png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (1C) (Yiyeon, Simyeong and Songhee) BVNDIT BVNDIT, Be Ambitious! unit teaser (1d).png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (1D) (Jungwoo and Seungeun) BVNDIT BVNDIT, Be Ambitious! group teaser photo (2a).png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (2A) BVNDIT BVNDIT, Be Ambitious! group teaser photo (2b).png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (2B) BVNDIT Simyeong Songhee Jungwoo BVNDIT, Be Ambitious! promo photo.png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (2C) (Simyeong, Songhee and Jungwoo) BVNDIT Yiyeon Seungeun BVNDIT, Be Ambitious! promo photo.png|"BVNDIT, Be Ambitious!" (2D) (Yiyeon and Seungeun) BVNDIT Dramatic promotional photo.png|"Dramatic" BVNDIT Be! official group photo 1.png|''Be!'' (1) BVNDIT Be! official group photo 2.png|''Be!'' (2) BVNDIT Be! promotional photo.png|''Be!'' (3) BVNDIT Cool promotional photo 1.png|"Cool" (1) BNVDIT Cool promotional photo 2.png|"Cool" (2) References Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter * V Live * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2019 debuts Category:BVNDIT Category:MNH Entertainment